


夜晚的Doll

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Forced, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, mobVergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 3p注意 DV NV内有NV强制关系，重度调教注意就是那个自己交出控制权，被屑弟弟调教成某种娃娃的哥的后续。





	夜晚的Doll

尼禄自从那天看到但丁的手机时候，便觉着心里有着一种莫名的冲动。手机视频里的父亲一改往日高贵冷峻的姿态。在床上任由自己的叔叔但丁把玩着。谁能想到，维吉尔，这个在Devil May Cry事务所里每天把自己裹得严严实实，对于除了但丁和尼禄之外冷淡的禁欲系的男人。在但丁面前居然会是与平常形象反差巨大。  
手机视频里的维吉尔，像是一个玩偶一样，被但丁操纵着。他的身体被紧紧的束缚着。嘴上总是塞着东西发出一些无意义的却带有情欲的呜呜声。眼睛里闪着水光。似乎是不满足于但丁的玩弄。而但丁则是不断的想让维吉尔舒服。他不断的用各种各样的道具甚至是自己的小兄弟来满足维吉尔。  
所以，这天杀的玩意到底是怎么回事啊。尼禄想着煮着意面。这个时候他的手机里发来了但丁的邮件。  
“小鬼，我想你这个东西一定很感兴趣的，我们可以聊聊。我这有个大买卖，明天后天都不在家，要第三天下午才回来，所以还得麻烦你照顾一下我的doll。”  
邮件里面有一个视频，尼禄看了看那个预览图，于是就继续煮着意面。他这个和姬莉叶都没行使过情欲上的事情的半魔人，自然对于这个不是很了解。但丁这话语里面明里暗里是在说着这种东西。这个骚大叔似乎很喜欢那种杂志，尼禄也是知道。他偶尔也会偷看，上面的那些事情。尼禄不免是有一些心里痒痒的。  
“尼禄，但丁找你有事。”  
尼禄急忙把自己的意面捞起放在碗里，走到房车旁边。电话那头的是但丁。  
“找我有什么事？”  
“小鬼，我给的东西你看了么？”  
“没有，我现在连饭都还没解决。没有别的事我就挂了啊……”尼禄说着，正要将电话挂掉，但丁笑了笑说道。  
“来我这里吃披萨吧，我觉着我们有必要谈谈，你最近在保管我手机的时候做的事情。”  
还是被发现了，在那一天后，尼禄趁着但丁不注意就查看他的手机。里面自己父亲的那些照片和事情，还是被看见了。维吉尔的样子到现在在他脑海中还是挥之不去。  
“好吧，我这就过去。”说着尼禄挂断电话，对着姬莉叶大叫。  
“那个姬莉叶，这两天我得去总店看着。”  
“诶，不是有维吉尔先生吗？”姬莉叶有些疑问。而一旁的妮可也是有些奇怪。  
“怎么了？难不是但丁出去给我弄新的研究材料么。去呗，到时候帮我说一下啊。”  
“那你自己又不去说？妮可。”尼禄反问道，把自己的手机收起，这个时候妮可说道。  
“因为但丁上次的材料我还没研究完，所以麻烦你了。而且，说实话你那个老爸也是有些不靠谱，怕不是但丁让你过去看着他。”妮可说着笑了笑看着姬莉叶。姬莉叶对着妮可眨了眨眼。说实话两个女人一台戏，尼禄这算是遇到真家伙了。  
“行我去说好了，你这个大嘴巴妮可。”  
“顺路帮我与维吉尔先生问好，最近孤儿院那边太忙了。社区的活动我也走不开。”  
“我知道了，姬莉叶。”尼禄说着，对着姬莉叶的脸颊就是亲了一口上去。然后悄悄对着妮可比划着一个中指。而妮可则是以某个F开头的话语做出的嘴型回应着。  
总算是摆脱了某两个女人，接下来还有更为头疼的两个老头子，尼禄是不得不扶着额头，他饿着肚子来到但丁这里。这个时候自己的父亲维吉尔正在看着书，他注意到自己父亲露出的部分有着淡淡的红色的痕迹。他现在不敢正视维吉尔，在来的路上，尼禄把房车停在路边，悄悄看着但丁邮件里的视频。  
那个蒙着眼睛，嘴上戴着红色口球的银发男人，被身上的皮带紧紧的绑缚着，脖子上的项圈一头被人牵着一样。那个被绑着的男人此时身上潮红，像是不断沉浸在高潮之中。  
“你不是渴望力量么，老哥。”  
现在那个被当成玩偶一样任人摆布的男人就是维吉尔，他的双腿像是被强行分开一样，不断在扭动着腰肢，嘴里发出呜呜的叫声。那个叫声着实让未经世事的年轻人的大脑受到了重大的冲击。而更为冲击尼禄的是接下来但丁的话语以及维吉尔的反应。  
“这个地方曾经孕育出一个奇迹吧，那个小鬼。过几天我可是不在家的。所以我得教会他一些东西。”说着视频里出现一只手，抚摸着维吉尔的脸颊。而维吉尔自己的父亲不断的摇着头，用低沉而急促的呜呜声来表达自己的不情愿。  
孕育奇迹？这个老王八蛋说什么胡话。上次尼禄把但丁是着实给揍了一顿。顺带还把带头挑事的自己的父亲也给揍趴在地上。想不到这次比上次的情况还要糟糕。他只知道恶魔繁衍后代的方式，没想这两个该死的老头子也玩这一套。  
“那个，但丁呢？父亲。”尼禄说着，显然他是想弄明白这个到底怎么回事。维吉尔没说话指了指楼上。尼禄知道走到楼上，进到房间里，看到但丁正坐在那里，他的身旁正放着一个箱子。  
“小鬼你来了。”但丁指了指那个披萨说道。  
“吃吧，边吃边说。”  
尼禄坐下来看着但丁。这个红衣的传奇恶魔猎人看着年轻的恶魔猎人说道。  
“那个你看了么？”说着但丁看了看尼禄，尼禄注意到，但丁这个时候正看着尼禄的下半身，这个时候，尼禄注意到自己的小绯红女皇已经不知不觉挺立起来。  
真是糟糕啊，而且裤子上的狼藉但丁也是看到了。这个时候尼禄说道。  
“看了，但丁，你想说什么？”尼禄看着但丁，这个时候，但丁拿出一串钥匙，以及一个遥控器一样的东西放到尼禄面前。  
“这个是什么？”尼禄有些好奇，他注意到但丁的桌子上放着一个小小的和塞子一样的东西。好奇的年轻人将遥控器打开试了试。那个东西散发着魔力开始震动起来。  
“这个是我的doll最喜欢的，到时候你就放在那个小穴那里就好。如果他太贪吃了如果连自己的孩子的话都不听，你得好好惩罚他，就像这样……”说着但丁，将按钮调到了最大，那个东西很快的震动起来。  
“他会变得很乖的，真的。”  
尼禄一脸疑惑的看着但丁，显然他也是第一次见到这个东西，他把那个东西握在自己的手心里，瞬间，手心里就是酥麻的感觉。要是放在那个地方估计会是刺激到连路都走不起来。  
“所以你就给我父亲玩这个？你这个王八蛋。”显然尼禄这个涉世未深的年轻的恶魔猎人不知道这些魔界里面来的“玩具”到底意味着什么。而但丁接着说道。  
“谁叫他先挑事的，我怀疑这个是他以前被我的仇人蒙德斯或者魔界里面的那些怪物搞出来的，他只是藏着掖着不说。然后被我弄出来了，现在晚上我们都是这样玩的，小鬼。”  
“那你就不怕我老爸再出一条人命么，毕竟你那个视频里说的话？”尼禄故意压低声音，语气里带着质问问道。  
“到底是怎么回事？我只知道恶魔是靠力量来繁衍后代的。”  
“呵，看来你在教团学了很多或者说是妮可父亲的资料你看了，是么？”  
“是的，我想不到的是，身为半魔人的你们也会如此。”尼禄说着咬了一口披萨，眼睛里有些生气。因为但丁视频里的语气。  
“哼，小鬼。我们身上的恶魔血液可是告诉我们。这个世界没有伦理道德。和人类的世界不一样。所以作为刚刚成为魔人的你来说。今天在我出去做任务之前。我得好好和你上一课。”说着但丁压低语气说道。  
“那个可是抛弃了你的人啊，你现在有理由来惩罚一下这个不负责任的家伙，好好准备我的孩子。”  
但丁这个激将法还是成功激起了尼禄的怒火，是啊，那个不负责任的家伙，虽然尼禄表面上原谅了他，但内心里还是有一道坎始终过不去。  
这是个机会，尼禄想着走到楼下，他的父亲还是看着书，这个时候尼禄走了过去没有说话。忽然维吉尔站起来，手里拿着阎魔刀。他用刀拦住了尼禄的去路。  
“刚才但丁和你说了什么？”维吉尔问道。  
“一些业务上的事情而已……”说着，尼禄跨过阎魔刀打算走，却被维吉尔一把叫住。  
“过来，尼禄。”  
尼禄显然有些不耐烦，这时候维吉尔把声音压低下来说道。  
“你该不会知道一些什么了吧，孩子？”  
尼禄没有说话，就见维吉尔的眼神变得有些犀利。上面是明显挑衅的神情。  
“怕是你不敢做吧？毕竟你会满足不了吧。”  
“哦？”尼禄反问道。他笑了笑。  
“到时候看看啊。”说着，尼禄对着维吉尔做了一个口吐芬芳嘴型。然后走到房车上整理起东西来。而他的脑子里满是刚才维吉尔的挑衅。  
那是自己的父亲啊。尼禄想着  
照着约定的时间，尼禄回到了事务所里，楼下空无一人，尼禄是来到楼上，这个时候但丁是站在门口。自然是因为尼禄在这方面没有什么经验，所以就过来看一下。  
“你看看里面。”说着，但丁是将门打开一条小缝隙。尼禄透过那个狭小的地方看见，一个银发的男人正靠着床头，他的眼睛被蒙着，嘴上也戴着口塞。那个男人显然是自己的父亲维吉尔。但，他这个样子尼禄还是第一次看见。尼禄是咽了咽口水，他的父亲。那个每天把自己包裹得严严实实的男人。现在在床上宛如一个只有情欲本能的玩偶一样。嘴里不断的发出尖锐的呜呜的声音，身体在拘束具的束缚下只能不停的扭动着自己的身体。而他那原本修长的腿，现在完全成为一体。  
真是糟糕，尼禄被这样的场景不断的冲刷着自己的神经。而这个时候，但丁拿出一副手铐和一个眼罩交到尼禄的手里。  
“你这是，什么意思？但丁。”尼禄对于但丁这样的动作表示不理解。但尼禄也注意到看着床上不断扭动的名义上的父亲。年轻的恶魔猎人感到自己身体某种东西被激发了出来。  
“你放心，他现在被那个该死的肮脏的恶魔搞坏了那里，我们这样做完全没有事情的。这个东西，你带上就好，第一次你在旁边装作看不见就好。”  
“那也不用这个手铐啊，但丁。”尼禄有些疑惑。忽然他被但丁反手被但丁抓住后面，说实话尼禄的力气要比但大，他是直接给了年长者一拳，说道。  
“我自己来，不用你。”说着，尼禄便压低自己的脚步声走了进去，但丁也跟着走了进来。此时床上的维吉尔陷入到自我的情欲之中。而他残存的理性正在被自我的身体里的本能蚕食着。已经不能正常喘息的嘴巴发出的只有含糊不清的无意义的音节。此时他感到有人过来了，便开始把头向着声音的反方向扭过去。  
“呜呜……”维吉尔在用低沉而微弱的声音警告着到来者别去逾越那道界限，他的小腹此时还没有填满。但身下的小物体不断振动带来的放射至腿根的酥麻感。不断提醒着自己现在是情欲在占据着自己的身体。  
尼禄将眼罩戴好，反手就是把手铐扣在身后。他坐着维吉尔的旁边，只是听到自己的父亲不断发出含糊不清的音节。但丁看着准备好的尼禄，示意着尼禄不要出声。等但丁解开维吉尔腿上的束缚之后。但丁牵着维吉尔脖子上的锁链说道。  
“过来，坐在这里。”但丁说着拍了拍尼禄。然后将维吉尔的臀瓣给分开，尼禄要是能看见的话，估计他会看到自己父亲下面那个隐秘的穴道，那个粉嫩的地方不断流出粘稠的液体，显然那里已经被调教得很主动。但丁将维吉尔压到了尼禄的身上。  
“唔……”显然维吉尔的小穴已经被塞入的肉刃填的是满满当当，但维吉尔感觉到有一些不一样。这个陌生的东西好像还很青涩，但也和但丁一样有着相似的触感，他发现这个小家伙还没有反应过来。便不断的在上面扭动起来。  
“嗯……”尼禄压低着声音，失去了视觉的尼禄身体开始更加敏感起来。他极力小声的压制着，他的父亲，现在正在撩拨着自己。被口塞堵住的嘴不断的发出淫靡的呜呜声。而对方那个隐秘的世界，似乎已经适应了怎么可以把那些小兄弟照顾得很好，维吉尔自己不断的移动着。而尼禄感觉到自己现在正一点一点的被蚕食着理性。而但丁此时正在一旁看着。忽然他拉住维吉尔项圈上的锁链，这一下让维吉尔陷入到短暂的窒息之中。这时但丁趁机解下了维吉尔的眼罩。等恢复视力的时候，维吉尔发现自己正坐在尼禄的身上。那是自己的孩子。显然对于这样的事情，维吉尔残留着的理性告诉他这是不可以的。维吉尔的身体开始有些颤抖，他气的是用眼刀看了一眼但丁。殊不知此时但丁的手指正在帮着他扩张着自己的后穴。维吉尔今天想要让但丁这样玩，没想到自己狡猾的胞弟将这个用到自己的孩子身上。而此时后穴已经被但丁放上了润滑的药剂。维吉尔忽然感到下体那个插着的东西不断的顶着自己小穴里的软肉。这个力量确实比但丁的大不少，那种强烈的刺激感蔓延到大腿的根部。维吉尔残存的理性终于被冲破。他现在是彻底沉沦在其中。他的呻吟声因为无法正常发声的嘴而变成了一阵阵带着羞耻感的呜呜声。他的眼睛里泛着水光，看着尼禄。而尼禄被维吉尔那种带着情欲的无意义的音节一点一点的吞噬掉自己的理智。而他发现但丁给的似乎和父亲身上的那些魔物做的拘束具不太一样。有着蛮力的年轻的恶魔猎人挣脱开了自己的手铐。眼罩摘下的瞬间，他看见了自己的父亲宛如一个玩偶一样趴在自己的怀里。而此时尼禄的身后蓝色的翅膀显现出来，那两个带着爪子的翅膀一把扶住维吉尔的上身。与此同时，但丁也是将自己的小兄弟送入到维吉尔的后穴之中。双倍的压迫感让维吉尔完全沉沦下去，原本有神的眼睛开始被情欲染上了颜色。如果是没有口球的阻拦。恐怕现在维吉尔就会发出那种带着满足语气的深夜。而现在他那含糊不清没有意义的呜呜叫更加刺激着那两个将他的下面填满的人的欲望。  
“怎么样，你的孩子的力道还是很不错的吧。”但丁带着话语，继续将他那巨大的肉刃抽插着维吉尔的后穴。显然他的后穴和那个隐秘世界的通路一样咬着但丁的小兄弟不放。比起这个。尼禄也是尝试到了一种前所未有的感觉。  
这个怀里被魔物制造的拘束具紧紧束缚的只会和发情的雌兽一样呜呜叫的祈求别人满足自己性欲的半魔。居然就是自己的父亲以及生理意义上的mommy。年轻是恶魔猎人看着维吉尔，将自己的怒火转换为控制的欲望。  
“为了力量……你可以抛弃我对么？嗯……”尼禄加大了力度往里面抽插，那个孕育出自己的地方到底在那个暗无天日的地方经历了什么。尼禄并不知道，他是不断的质问着维吉尔。  
“还有，我的右手……嗯……”  
此时的维吉尔更本回答不了维吉尔的问题，他的理性早已被自己的情欲吞噬着。尽管面对孩子的质问，维吉尔的大脑已经想好了怎么回应。但现在，他只不过是一个只会发出呜呜声的祈求着别人满足自己的家伙。换句话来说，他已经完全掌握在那两个人的手中。他看着尼禄，不断用头去蹭着自己的孩子。尼禄这个孩子现在早已丧失了判断能力。就和但丁一样，被他不断的索取着想要的东西。  
因为在恶魔的世界里，只有力量和支配。维吉尔对于力量有着极度的偏执，他因此受到了什么只有他自己清楚。现在他就是一个玩物，被别人支配的玩物。  
“这他妈真的……嗯……”尼禄说着叹了口气，他第一次如此近距离的去窥探自己父亲的世界。想不到还是用这种方式，他的小绯红女皇摩擦的地方，居然比想像中的舒适，那个小穴或许早已适应了，咬合的力度也是让尼禄感受到了大脑里欲望冲击的顶峰。年轻的孩子开始往那个小穴的深处注入自己的力量。而但丁看着那个年轻人说道。  
“你做的不错……小鬼……呼。”  
这时，尼禄注意到自己的腹部有什么东西沾了上来，他发现那是粘稠的也提前。想必是维吉尔完全陷入到了情欲之中无意间喷溅出来的缘故吧。看着自己父亲在怀中发出微弱的呜呜声。以及那挂着生理性泪水的眼角。年轻的恶魔猎人用手去擦拭着那个地方。  
“结束了么？”尼禄问道，他第一次感到了筋疲力尽。而他身后的但丁也不断的喘着粗气。  
“OK。把他的下面塞着吧，然后我们去外面小酌。”  
你拿着那个但丁交给他的小塞子，塞到了维吉尔的小穴之中。此时的维吉尔早已经筋疲力尽。他失神的眼光一直看着尼禄。在处理好下面的事情之后。但丁拿着眼罩交给了尼禄。  
“他需要好好的休息，小鬼。”  
尼禄明白但丁的意思，他把眼罩给维吉尔戴上，这下维吉尔再次陷入到了黑暗之中。  
“你可真是贪心啊，连自己的儿子都吃的死死的。”但丁说着，拍了拍尼禄。尼禄没有说话，对于第一次经历这样事情的孩子来说实在是太有冲击力，他穿好衣服和但丁走了出去。  
“晚安，mom。”尼禄说着亲吻了一下维吉尔的脸颊。转身和但丁走了出去。随着一声沉重的关门声，房里陷入黑暗的男人不断发出微弱的呜咽。被下体的小物体刺激的他再次一陷入到情欲控制的幻想之中。


End file.
